disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out
Inside Out is an upcoming Disney/Pixar film slated to be released on June 19, 2015. It will be Pixar's 15th feature-length film. In keeping with the tradition, a short film, Lava, will accompany the film. Movie Title Bleeding Cool published an article stating the name of Pete Docter's next film would be The Inside Out. Then on February 8, 2013, ComingSoon.net reported that the film’s title would be Inside Out. Disney/Pixar officially announced the title on Twitter on April 17, 2013 during Cinema Con. Synopsis Updated synopsis from 2014 press release: Here is an updated synopsis from the Disney panel at CinemaCon on April 24, 2012: There is also good information that Michael Arndt is working on the script (from Big Screen Animation). At D23 Expo, it was stated that the synopsis is about a girl named Riley, the once happy-go-lucky pre-teen is uprooted from her pleasant life in Minnesota and thrust into a new, unwelcome existence in San Francisco. That’s when the emotions take over, much to the chagrin of her baffled parents. Anger (Lewis Black), Disgust (Mindy Kaling), Fear (Bill Hader), Sadness (The Office's Phyllis Smith) and Joy (Amy Poehler) spar, collaborate, and miscommunicate with one another in an attempt to keep her functioning, and has to find new friends. Details from John Lasseter In an interview with Charlie Rose in early December 2011, John Lasseter gave details, about the upcoming film: It takes place in a girl's mind, and is about her emotions as characters. In June 2012 he made a similar statement to Bleeding Cool, and gave further details: Details from Pete Docter At the 2013 Siggraph convention, Pete Docter gave The Hollywood Reporter some details on the film. He said the story was "one of the most challenging I've ever had to put together", because the film has to tell simultaneously what is happening to the girl and what is happening inside her mind. He gave details on the design of the characters: "the characters are created with this energy because we are trying to represent what emotions would look like. They are made up of particles that actually move. Instead of being skin and solid, it is a massive collection of energy." THR also states Riley is 11 years old. Detail from Forbes It is revealed that Riley will be voiced by Kaitlyn Dias. Voice Cast * Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Amy Poehler as Joy *Lewis Black as Anger *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Bill Hader as Fear *John Ratzenberger as TBA Production Pixar first revealed the following information on the upcoming film at D23 Expo 2011: (via The Pixar Blog) Trivia *''Inside Out'' will be the first full-length film to personify and characterize human emotions and the second media work to do that since the short, Reason and Emotion. *The teaser trailer features clips from all previous Pixar movies except Toy Story 2 and Cars 2. *The playground seen in Riley's memory orb is taken from Sunnyside Daycare from Toy Story 3, with the only difference being that the slide is not coiled but straight. The setting is also different from Sunnyside. * In the teaser trailer, Riley and her family are eating from Chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films. *Riley is the first Pixar character to also be a location. Videos Inside Out - Behind the scenes peek Inside Out US Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Gallery Posters Inside_Out_Poster.jpg|first poster in english lanuage Inside_out_ver2_xlg.jpg|Spanish teaser poster Inside Out French Poster.jpg|French Poster Concept Art Inside-The-Mind-Film-Concept-Art.jpg|Official concept art from the film. InsideOut_D23_Lineup.pub16.1.jpg|First look of Fear, Sadness, Joy, Disgust, and Anger Inside_out_logo_crop.jpg|Inside Out's Original Logo 470 2755524.jpg|Mindy Kaling, the voice of Disgust, holding the script for the film at a recording session. Inside-Out-Logo.jpg|Official Inside Out logo 10462973_10152564135249078_3377705578540589449_n.jpg|A second look at the main characters (except Riley) tumblr_n7hl9dbFwO1qfwr7qo2_1280.jpg|Concept Art Inside Out 3.png|The Emotion's final designs. Screenshots Inside Out 1.png|First design of Riley Inside Out 2.jpg Inside Out full characters.jpg Inside-Out-1.png Inside-Out-2.png Inside-Out-3.png Inside-Out-4.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h20m00s194.png Inside-Out-5.png Inside-Out-6.png Category:Upcoming Category:Pixar films Category:2015 films Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Category:Animated films Category:3-D films